


Scared, Potter?

by drarryandharry



Series: Drarryandharry Tumblr One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teacher AU, That looks like loads of characters, i cant tag, implied sex, like pretty much cotton candy, theyre all only there for one second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryandharry/pseuds/drarryandharry
Summary: Draco brings back a phrase from their childhood which turns out to be very appropriate.





	Scared, Potter?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Scared, Potter? [Traducción]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990259) by [Kairenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairenn/pseuds/Kairenn)



> I put more stuff on here!! Go me!! Firstly the characters aren’t mine, credit to jk, no profit made and all the other housekeeping.   
> Inspired by thingstheyneversaid on tumblr so go check them out!  
> I just love these boys. Hope everyone at least likes the story. If you leave kudos/comments I will be forever in your debt!

It started only two weeks after they first got together. Draco sat next to Harry, on his rather small couch in his rather small shared flat in not so central London. Harry was fiddling with the edges of the wax on the sealed envelope. The Hogwarts seal was staring back at him. This was it.

 

“Are you going to open it or not?” Draco was almost as nervous as Harry, playing with the edge of his only muggle hoodie.

 

“I will, just not yet.” Harry glanced back at the letter in his hands, as if it were able to creep away if he didn’t pay it enough attention.

 

“Why not. Scared, Potter?” Draco laughed.

 

“Absolutely terrified.” Harry carefully removed the wax seal, and opened it without reading any of the contents. He handed the parchment over to Draco, “You do it.”

 

Draco spent what felt like hours pouring over the contents of the letter. “Well, Professor, seems there’s a lot less daytime television in your future.”

He handed back the letter, and there it was in clear green ink: Harry James Potter, it is my personal delight to inform you that you have been successful in your application for the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher.

  
  
  


Even though Harry saw a lot less of Draco in the following weeks, given that he now had an actual job, their relationship continued to grow. It was another two weeks before Harry decided he should probably tell a certain someone about the newest addition to his life. Ron was going to have a heart attack as it is, the least Harry can do is be the one to tell him.

 

The second time it happened, was as the couple held hands, just about to walk through the fireplace into the Weasley home. Draco’s hands were trembling as he whispered, “Scared, Potter?”

 

Harry paused, before lightly kissing Draco in the cheek, “Of course not.” Hand in hand, they walked into the burrow.

 

As it was, Draco had nothing to be worried about, although out of the corner of his eye he did spot 2 galleons being passed from Ginny to Ron. He later explained himself, “She reckoned you would never work it out, turns out you’re less clueless than she thought.”

  
  
  


Not all of Draco and Harry’s endeavours were quite so sweet. It was Halloween when Draco arrived at Hogwarts, hungry for more than just the banquet. They hadn’t been apart this long in a while, and neither of them are the most stable people. After everything they’ve been through, how could they be? Harry almost collapsed when he arrived back at his room, his boyfriend lying on the bed with nothing but a vampire style cloak and a pair of boxers on. Not the most romantic of scenes, but Harry still felt weak at the knees. He stood in the doorway, speechless.

 

For the first time in years, Draco’s signature line was delivered with a smirk.  “Scared, Potter?”

 

“Of you? Never.” Harry gently walked over, careful not to walk into the almost tangible sexual tension in the room.

 

They worked through the tension in a myriad of ways. Slowly, savouring every moment. The next morning, in a tangle of limbs and sheets, Draco said something he’d never said before. Three little words. A kind of magic unknown to either of the young men.

  
  


It took Harry a while to work up the courage to say it back. In the middle of November, Harry and Draco took a portkey to the middle of Wiltshire. The walk towards Malfoy Manor was more tense than usual. Harry had barely said a word all morning, and Draco could tell something just wasn’t right, but he was willing to let it slide. He was willing to leave Harry be, until Harry started to walk in front of a motorbike that was speeding down one of the quite B roads.

 

“What is up with you?” Draco almost screamed the question, dragging Harry back from the curb. “What’s wrong.”

 

“It’s nothing.” Harry was met with a very skeptic at Draco. “Honestly it doesn’t matter.”

 

“Why won’t you tell me? I Scared, Potter?”

 

“Not exactly. I just… I want them to like me. Actually like me, not just put up with me like they usually do.”

 

Draco sighed, “Since when have you cared what my parents think?”

 

Harry stopped dead on the side of the road, allowing the silence to swallow him while before he broke it. “Since Halloween. Since I figured out that I love you.”

 

Now it was Draco’s turn to be lost for words. Taking his boyfriend's hand in his own, they walked in silence to the gates of the manor.

 

Harry was surprised to find Lucius opening his own front door. He was even more surprised to find Draco talking without even saying hello first. “Father, I have something to tell you. I love him.”

 

Well shit. What was Harry going to do now. His usual intense sarcasm was clearly not going to cut it here. He could feel Lucius’s eyes boring into him. Mouth exceedingly dry, he managed to croak out a few words. “The feeling is very mutual.” Remembering to breathe, Harry exhaled, gripping Draco’s hand a little bit tighter.

  
  
  


After a very stressful weekend at the Manor, and an even more stressful week back at work, Harry decided to take Draco out to do what all young men do when they want to relax. Clubbing. Admittedly, this was not one of his best ideas and after around twenty minutes, a few galleons and three and a half pints between them, they decided to call it a day.

 

“I remember that being a lot more fun,” announced Draco, unlocking their front door.

 

“Yeah, me too,” said Harry, hanging up their coats and lighting the fire. “Is it us, or is clubbing more effort than it used to be?”

 

Draco faked surprise, “I think it’s us. I think we’re... maturing.” Draco gasped at the end of the sentence for emphasis.

 

“I hope not.” Harry sank into the familiar sofa crease of what was now their shared rather small couch.

 

Draco sat up, smirking, “I’ve heard shots slow down the ageing process.”

 

“Where in the name of Merlin’s beard did you hear that.”

 

“Do you want to go bald Harry??? Cause I don’t.” Harry watched as Draco nervously ran his hands through his hair, loosening the usually fixed strands. He poured out four shots. “Scared, Potter?”

 

“Fuck it.” Harry raised his tiny shot glass in the air, “To hair.”

 

“To hair!” Draco repeated, knocking back both shots in about 6 seconds.

  
  


Christmas shopping had officially become the bane of Harry’s existence. The Malfoy family tradition of getting three gifts was driving him mad, barely able to think of one thing to give to Draco that was good enough. And that was before he’d even thought about Lucius. He was stuck. Unavoidably, unequivocally stuck. And he couldn’t ask Draco Christmas-Is-Magical-And-Everything-About-It-Is-Precious Malfoy for help without getting the standard, “Just think about it” response. Defeated, Harry once again climbed the staircase in Oxford street primark, looking for a scarf fancy enough he could pretend it was from House of Fraser.

 

“Scared, Potter?”

 

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. “Can you not!” he shouted, before shoving his boyfriend into a rather well dressed mannequin.

 

“Relax.  And maybe not from Primark.” Draco lowered his voice to a whisper, as if Harry was being let in on some big secret. “Mum likes jewellery and dad likes books, old ones.”

 

Harry lowered his voice to an equally quiet whisper. “It’s not your parents that are the problem.”

 

Draco pointed at one of the speakers which Harry had tuned out of his brain ages ago, and promptly walked away. Refocusing on the music, Harry came to a revelation. “All I want for Christmas is you”, was blaring from the corner of the store. Harry replaced the scarf in his hand, and wandered over to the jewellery section, looking for something to match Narcissa’s tastes.

  


Three years later, and Christmas shopping for the Malfoys remained the hardest thing Harry has ever had to do, including his History of Magic OWL exam. He bought a scarf for Narcissa, and another set of peacock quills for Lucius. This year it was Draco causing trouble. Harry walked into the jewellers, nervous his boyfriend had seen him slip out of John Lewis.

 

He picked a white gold ring, with two princess cut diamonds and quickly used his credit card to pay, knowing that Draco has never read the “muggle bills” in his life. He picked the packaging in a daze: green satin lining, black box, silver ribbon, no bag. Hiding the box in his inside pocket, he walked towards Hyde park for their Christmas picnic, the newest of the Malfoy Christmas traditions. Draco was already on the bench when Harry got there.

 

Draco was staring at him like he wanted an answer. What was the question? Harry hadn’t been listening?

 

“I said what did you get me, Merlin's beard you’re going deaf.”

 

Harry sighed. “You really want to know?”

 

“Yes. And no. You can decide I don’t really mind.” Draco was hyper, as he always was this time of year. He leaned into Harry’s neck. “You’re not scared, are you Potter?”

 

Whenever people meet Harry, they always say he’s brave. They thank him for his courage. He fought of the most notorious dark wizard of his time, but make no mistake, Harry Potter had never been more afraid than he was right there, with a ring in his pocket on a bench in the middle of London.

 

“I’m so scared.” He said, and then the memories are blurry. Harry can’t remember exactly what happened, he only really knows because Draco told him everything over and over again. Harry stood up. He got on one knee like he was supposed to. He said, “I love you. I always have, even when we were on opposite sides.” He said, “Maybe I didn’t like the boy you were, but I love the man you are.” He asked, “Will you marry me?”

 

How could Draco say no.

  
  



End file.
